


Realisations

by Mmjohns



Series: Non-cannon Relationship shorts [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Love, Pain, Realisation, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of Agents of Shield. set in soulmates AU, I read something where someone said it was impossible to properly write a SKYE/MAY soulmates AU so I figured, why the hell not, I`ll give it a go. so there are a few addendums to the standard Soulmates Universe they are listed her and will be listed in the fore-notes of the actual story<br/>otherwise enjoy<br/><i>-Mmjohns</i></p><p>Bond marks only appear after defining moments<br/>Melinda's appeared after Bahrain<br/>Skye`s after Sao Paulo<br/>Bond marks are the initials of the other bond-mate in their handwriting<br/>Gradually fill in from white to black as they move closer to  completion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here is a list of modifications to the standard Soulmates AU used for this story
> 
> Bond marks only appear after defining moments  
> Melinda's appeared after Bahrain  
> Skye`s after Sao Paulo  
> Bond marks are the initials of the other bond-mate in their handwriting  
> Gradually fill in from white to black as they move closer to completion

This was not how it was supposed to go, there was no way in hell this was supposed to happen. I had spent too long convincing myself that she couldn't like me like that then the universe decides to flip things. A big F you from the universe as it tosses everything up in the air. 

They weren't meant to be soulmates; she was too broken to have such a pure loving person in her life. Killers don't deserve the love of a soulmate. After Bahrain, the Soulmarks had gone from a deep grey to almost white as they moved further and further apart from their shared path. After that, she was convinced, by killing Katya she had destroyed any chance she had for love. 

And then New York had happened, and Nick Fury had asked her to watch over Phil. Almost overnight the mark had returned a solid grey as D.S.J appeared in curly calligraphy above her heart.

The hope ground out over the long months as she didn't encounter her soulmate. The only person she encountered who even felt like she could be was Skye, but she was Blank and besides her name didn't even begin with the same letter. 

Never the less she managed to worm her way into Melinda's heart, her happy personality and sunny ambition reminded her of herself back before Bahrain. So much so she couldn't bear the thought of her suffering like Melinda had, of losing that sunny optimism. She vowed that Skye would never lose that side of her, not so long as Melinda had any say in it.

Eventually, though something became apparent, Skye was far more to her than teammate and fellow Agent. When she was shot by Quinn, Melinda felt her heart literally skip a beat. Before she realized what was happening the berzerker rage she had fought so had to control, to conquer slipped free of its cage. Coulson literally had to haul her back off the man as she attempted to beat him to death.

And then Skye was fine, and it was all back to normal like it had never happened, but it had. She found that no longer did she dream of the horrors of Bahrain, but instead, of Skye on the cold floor of the villa, of the life slowly leaking out of her, and not being able to do anything, of being forced to watch as she died time and again. The only thing that allowed her to function was to check the girl, to watch as she slept peacefully, to guard her against the horrors of the world.

She was pretty sure Coulson knew what she felt and why she was doing it, but he never said anything. Instead she just woke to find herself wrapped in a blanket where ever she had fallen asleep.

Then the whole Hydra mess happened and that bastard Ward kidnapped Skye. Never before had she felt so helpless, so guilty, like a part of her heart had been torn out. When they finally got her back, Melinda nearly folded right then, nearly told the girl with the doe eyes exactly how she felt, but no instead she buried it knowing she could never deserve such happiness. After all, monsters don't deserve happiness.

When they finally caught up with Ward, she let it seem like she was pissed he betrayed her, that she was pissed he had had Sex with her and then betrayed them. The truth was, that was just sex, what hurt her and drew such anger was what he had done to Skye. The pain he had caused Skye by betraying them, by betraying the trust the girl so rarely gave; was what had fueled her. Others assumed there was nothing worse than a woman scorned but they had never seen what happens when you hurt the people she loves. And damn if she didn't try to deny it, but she loved Skye.

Honestly, who would have thought Coulson could be so stupid, of course, Ward would escape from custody, the man deserved a bullet to the head for what he did. Instead, Coulson gave the man, one of the best specialists after herself and Romanoff the chance to escape. When he took Skye again, it was all she could do to fly the bus and not breakdown. She managed to do it telling herself she couldn't help Skye if she were dead and that Skye would need them to rescue her. Just because she did it didn't mean it was easy, as soon as she was alone she broke down and cried and cried until she cried herself to sleep.

 

They were all dead, as soon as she found them they were all dead; Ward, Whitehall, everyone. They had taken the innocent girl she sought to protect and destroyed that innocence, forced her to destroy the most beautiful part of herself. They would regret it until the earth stopped spinning, their grandchildren would tell stories about the pain she would cause them for this. After all, she may be a monster, but there was nothing she wouldn't do to avenge the one she loved.

The room they had her in was cold and sterile, without any form of comfort. She could see the girl she loved slipping away, falling into the recesses of her own mind as she lived over and over the pain of the events of São Paulo. Protocols be damned she was going in there she wasn't going to watch Skye tear herself apart over this, she wasn't going to let her suffer as she had. 

Stepping into the room, she could hear the alarms wail as she breached Quarantine. Ignoring it, she stepped over and placed a hand on Skye's saying "Skye, honey I need you to look at me, I have something I need to say." but before she could say anything else Skye burst into tears. She tears away the hospital gown and looking above her heart, where three letters were burning themselves into her skin M.Q.M. Melinda Quiolan May, my initials.

Skye seemed to freeze at this before looking at Melinda asking "are these yours?"  
And yes it was her writing, she couldn't believe her eyes, but it was her writing. Leaning back, she pulled her top down to show Skye the writing above her own heart.  
"It is, is this yours?"  
Skye can't speak as she reaches out to trace the lettering with a finger before throwing herself into Melinda's arms.  
The next part was so quiet she barely heard it "so my name is Daisy, after all, Daisy Skye Johnson."

She may not be perfect, she may believe she was a monster and that she didn't deserve love from someone like Skye, but damn if she was going anywhere. The universe may have thrown them together, but she loved this girl, and there was no way she was ever leaving her.


	2. discontinuance note

i am sorry to say i am placing this story on indefinate hiatus, if you want to have a go at it please send me a message.


End file.
